remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis (Prime)
The Nemesis is the Decepticons immensely powerful flagship. It is very heavily armed with an arsenal of high-powered Energy cannons. It is also Megatron's personal warship. It is used as the Decepticons' base of operations on Earth and in its orbit. In mining operations, it hovers above the pit and takes in the gathered Energon ore through a Magnetic lift that extends from the hull. And, for its size, it is a very fast ship. It was later on captured by the Autobots and used in the Final battle against Unicron. However, the dark secret of the Nemesis (other than all that Dark Energon) is that the ship is actually the vehicle mode of the most feared Decepticon titan Trypticon. Design The Nemesis is a massive warship. The bow of the ship is pointed and upturned like the hull of a boat. There are two pointed prongs protruding from the bottom of the bow at an an angle. The bow also possesses two red view ports that resemble eyes on the sides of the bow. The ship is covered in numerous wings and vanes. The dorsal surface of the ship is a large, long, flat area that serves as a flight deck, similar to that of modern aircraft carriers, with a hanger bay entrance towards the front of the ship. The ship propels itself with eight engines on the rear section of the vessel. For defensive purposes, the ship has numerous gun turrets on the dorsal surface of the hull. There are also stasis beam cannons attached to both the dorsal and ventral surfaces of the hull. The communications array for the ship consists of numerous dishes located on the dorsal hull. The ship also possesses a magnetic lift that extends from a hatch on the ventral hull. The lift can be used to collect cargo, such as energon cubes or allow troops to be picked up from combat. Numerous hatches on the dorsal surface allow troops and crew to access the outside of the ship in order to make repairs or repel attacks. Fiction Exodus ''Prime'' cartoon Long after Cybertron had been rendered uninhabitable, the Nemesis was in orbit of the planet when Starscream's Vehicons forces captured the Autobots Cliffjumper and Arcee, the latter of whom had received a coded Autobot transmission. Starscream attempted to gain this information by torturing and then imprisoning Cliffjumper alongside Arcee on board the Nemesis, but failed to get any satisfaction. The Nemesis served as the Decepticons' primary base of operations during their time on Earth. Constantly moving through the skies of the planet and cloaked against detection by either Autobot or human systems, it provided the villains with a mobile headquarters that allowed them to often remain one step ahead of their adversaries. Sometime after arriving on Earth, Cliffjumper got a taste of the power of the Nemesis first-hand when he found it hovering over an Energon-filled crater, and it opened fire on him. Captured by Vehicons and brought aboard, Cliffjumper was slain on the ship's bridge by his old adversary Starscream, his body unable to be reclaimed by his fellow Autobots due to the ship's perpetual cloaking field hiding its location. Soon after, Starscream relinquished command of the Nemesis to Megatron when he returned from his three-year sojourn in deep space, but when he left to explore the properties of Dark Energon, control of the craft returned to Starscream, who had the Autobots' human ally William Fowler captured and brought to the ship's brig for interrogation. The Autobots subsequently invaded the ship on a rescue mission, during which Bulkhead damaged the ship's interstellar navigation array, leaving it unable to triangulate co-ordinates for the Decepticons' new orbital space bridge. Using a human installation as a substitute, the Decepticons moved the Nemesis into space so Megatron could send Dark Energon through the bridge to Cybertron, but when the Autobots sabotaged the bridge and caused it to explode, Starscream betrayed Megatron, moving the Nemesis out of range and leaving the Decepticon leader to be consumed in the blast. Although Starscream was re-instated as commander of the Nemesis with Megatron's seeming death, the crew responded unenthusiastically to his dramatic first address. Soon after, when it was discovered that Megatron had actually survived the explosion thanks to Dark Energon, his stasis-locked body became a fixture of the ship's medical bay. The ship later gained another new resident in the Autobot Wheeljack, who was captured and locked up in the brig while the evil Makeshift took his place among the Autobots before escaping. When the Nemesis's electromagnetic shielding broke while orbiting above China, the Autobots were able to locate the ship and infiltrate it in hopes of locating a cure for the Cybonic plague Optimus Prime had recently become infected with. Although successful, their actions set in motion the reawakening of Megatron, who returned to life and retook command in the middle of Starscream's newest plan, which involved equipping the Nemesis with a powerful heat ray. With Megatron back in charge, the Nemesis continued its stoic, continuous motion around the Earth, at one point moving out of Earth's atmosphere and into orbit. As the Decepticons began looking for components for their new space bridge, the Nemesis returned to Earth's atmosphere and headed for a human military installation so Megatron could personally steal the new power source it contained. Optimus Prime and Bulkhead made it aboard the Nemesis and stole the power source back, but Optimus proceeded to go on a rampage through the ship's corridors until Megatron had him GroundBridged out. Megatron subsequently left the Nemesis under Airachnid's command while he prostrated himself before Unicron, who took the ship back to orbit. When Airachnid attempted to incite rebellion among the crew, Soundwave smacked her down and took charge of the Nemesis until Megatron returned with an amnesiac Optimus Prime. Though the Decepticons tried their best to keep "Orion Pax" in the dark, they had a security lapse when Arcee managed to get on board to hunt for the lost Autobot leader. Soundwave was able to get her back off the ship through deft use of the GroundBridge. It happened again sometime later when Starscream sneaked on board to steal energon cubes and stumbled on Orion. Starscream fled the ship, but his visit raised Orion's suspicions and he accessed the Decepticon database to find out the truth. The Decepticons had a full log of his activities and he was left under Vehicon guard to continue his work, but soon broke free and left the ship to help the Autobots. In control of a vast swarm of Insecticons, Airachnid launched an attack on the Nemesis in an attempt to kill Megatron. Meanwhile, Starscream was also gunning for Megatron after creating several clones of himself, which he dispatched to the Nemesis. In the middle of these attempted coups was a very confused Bulkhead who was inadvertently beamed up to the Nemesis whilst investigating an energon signal. Seeking an avenue of escape, he crippled the ship's power core, causing it to crash land and allowing Bulkhead to escape in vehicle mode. Megatron infused the ship's core with Dark Energon, bringing it back online, but also awakening the ship's mind. It immediately began its mission, decoding the Iacon database and heading towards the first of the coordinates in New York City. When the Decepticons resisted, the warship put them all into stasis. Fowler and the three kids GroundBridged aboard, and the ship at first failed to detect them as it wasn't scanning for organic life, which gave them the opportunity to try to reverse the ship's energon supply. Though the warship tried to stop them, they succeeded, and the warship returned to its mindless state. During the hunt for the relics, Laserbeak was infected with a virus by Ratchet so when Soundwave returned to the ship, the Iacon database was transmitted to the Autobot mainframe. Tensions rose between Hardshell, Knock Out, the Insecticons and the rank and file Vehicons on the Nemesis, leading to an all-out brawl. MECH leader Silas - integrated into the corpse of Breakdown - approached the Decepticons in an attempt to join their ranks, offering Project Damocles, a space-based particle cannon, as a token of friendship. The Decepticons launched an operation to retrieve the satellite weapon's interface codes from human military servers while the Nemesis deployed Damocles into space. Though the weapon worked as intended, the Autobots and their human allies ultimately destroyed Damocles, and for his failure Silas was dragged away to Knock Out's dissection table on the Nemesis. The Nemesis was deployed to a set of coordinates from the Iacon database that indicated the resting place of an ancient relic. There, Megatron discovered that the relic was the legendary Star Saber, a weapon of immense power, and one that must not fall into the hands of Optimus Prime. After failing to retrieve the weapon or otherwise blast it out himself, he ordered the Decepticons to carve out the massive boulder in which the sword was embedded so the Nemesis could carry it away. As it was in the process of doing so, the Autobots suddenly attacked, with Optimus Prime charging in after the Star Saber. Despite Megatron's best efforts, Optimus managed to pull the sword from the boulder and then cleaved the rock in twain when Megatron had the Nemesis drop it on the Autobot leader out of spite. As Megatron watched on helplessly, Optimus followed this up by unleashing a wave of energy at the Nemesis which destroyed part of its engine array, causing it to narrowly miss crashing into a mountainside and forcing the ship to limp away. The Nemesis flew Megatron and Dreadwing to the Decepticons' space bridge orbiting the dark side of the Earth's Moon when they returned to Cybertron to find a way to counter the Star Saber's power. When Smokescreen was determined to be an Omega Key, he was captured and brought aboard the ship. After being interrogated via cortical psychic patch, the Autobot stole the Keys stored aboard the Nemesis, and escaped by literally jumping ship. Starscream later returned to the ship with all four Keys in an effort to return to the Decepticons, and is allowed to once he is deemed fit to return by Megatron after a cortical psychic patch. An enraged and disillusioned Dreadwing steals the Forge of Solus Prime and gives it to the Autobots, and is killed in the ship's medical bay by Megatron when he tried to kill Starscream. The ship later flew Megatron and an army of flying Vehicons to the space bridge when the time came for a battle on Cybertron over the Omega Lock. When Megatron created a new fortress on Earth with the Omega Lock's power, the Nemesis arrived in Jasper, and was the launch point for the assault on the newly discovered Autobot base. As the battle between the Autobots' other allies and the Decepticons' flyers raged, the Nemesis positioned itself over the base. When the battle had ended (with Wheeljack being shot down and Fowler forced to retreat), the Nemesis fired a colossal cannon on the base, destroying the mountain. The Nemesis was docked at Darkmount with the Decepticons now using the fortress as their main base of operations. However, the ship was still used for coordinating attacks as well as storage of the Forge, the stasis-locked Airachnid, the Apex Armor, and the Star Saber. Smokescreen retrieved the Forge from the ship when prompted to save a dying Optimus Prime. The Nemesis was finally deployed once again when an Autobot assault destroyed Darkmount, the Decepticons regrouping on board the ship. The Nemesis had a kennel set up for the Predacon, where Starscream failed to train it. The ship's communication dish was damaged by the beast, blacking out Decepticon communications, and Starscream unsuccessfully tried to have it repaired before Megatron found out. Soon afterwards, Starscream and Knock Out's experiment to create an army of super-soldiers backfired spectacularly when Cylas was turned into a Terrorcon that drained Energon from a victim. The ensuing battle spread all over the warship, and resulted in Cylas's death, and Airachnid being freed from her stasis pod, though she and her Insecticon army were bridged to a moon of Cybertron by Soundwave. The Decepticons' numbers were severely depleted with the loss of the Insecticons and more than half of their remaining troops. When Megatron resolved to rebuild the Omega Lock, it was constructed on the underbelly of the Nemesis by the time Ratchet had been brought aboard to finish his work on synthetic Energon. When the formula was completed, Ratchet made a run for it and tried to sabotage his work, but was caught in a hallway of the ship. He was given to Predaking for execution, but he turned the juggernaut on the Decepticons, triggering a rampage in which many Vehicons were slaughtered. Megatron was able to defeat Predaking and ejected him from the ship, but he still clung onto the ship while Ratchet brought the Autobots on board to take the warship. As Optimus and Megatron dueled, and the latter's lieutenants fought Arcee, Ratchet and Smokescreen, Jack and the Apex Armor-clad Miko took the bridge, banishing Soundwave to the shadowzone, while the Wreckers took on the rest of the Vehicons aboard the ship. When Megatron was killed by Bumblebee, Starscream and Shockwave fled along with what remained of the Vehicons, leaving the ship in Autobot control. The team took the ship to Cybertron, using the Omega Lock to revive the planet through the Well of All Sparks, and parking the Nemesis on the surface of the restored Cybertron, while Predaking flew off for parts unknown. The Autobots used the ship as a base during their work, keeping the remaining Decepticons in a cell. It was taken into battle for the last time when Unicron returned to the planet, raising an army of Terrorcons with which to destroy Primus. The warship didn't last long before it was shot down and crashed near the Well of All Sparks. Titan Prime comic While navigating a storm, the Vehicons had a particularly hard time piloting the Nemesis. Megatron later brought the Nemesis to the Erta Ale volcano so he could force Starscream to partake in gladiatorial combat there. Some time later, Bulkhead was taken prisoner aboard the Nemesis and put in confinement within an Ultra Prison. When the Autobots turned up to rescue their comrades, they blew a massive hole in the hull on their way out of the warship. ''Transformers: The Ultimate Pop-Up Universe'' Trypticon acted as Megatron's personal weapon of mass destruction. 2015 Robots in Disguise cartoon Nightra claimed that bounty hunter Blastwave was actually an escapee from "Trypticon Prison", implying that the Nemesis was converted for penitentiary duties following the rebirth of Cybertron. ''Transformers: Universe'' After the Great War, the Nemesis AKA the Nemesis mk.II was used as the flagship of the Decepticon fleet. It was crewed by thousands of Vehicons. Eventually, Megatron left to try and find more warriors and the ship fell under Thundercracker's command. After capturing and getting information from Arcee and Cliffjumper he ordered the ship to Earth so they could acquire the Energon there and destroy Optimus Prime. When the Nemesis's electromagnetic shielding broke while orbiting above China, the Autobots were able to locate the ship and infiltrate it in hopes of locating a cure for the Cybonic plague Optimus Prime had recently become infected with. Thundercracker brought a warship to Detroit and threatens to use its main cannon at Sumdac Tower in a attempt to persuade Soundblaster that putting Megatron out of his misery is the best thing. Bulkhead was accidentally brought aboard and to escape destroyed the ship's power core causing it to crash. To repair it, Megatron used Dark Energon which brought Trypticon back to life, though Megatron or the others did not seem to recognize him. He took control of their systems and locked anyone who interfered in his mission of decoding the Iacon database, into stasis. He revealed that despite being a starship, he had been listening to Megatron all those years ago. He said "your will is nothing" and tormented his former leader through their Dark Energon link, similar to Unicron's way of torturing Megatron and locked him in stasis, likely as revenge for his act against him in the past. As Trypticon was not scanning for carbon based life, he allowed Jack, Miko and Raf to infiltrate his body and download the four Iacon coordinates and cut off his link to the Dark Energon, returning him to stasis. When Smokescreen was discovered to be the final Iacon entry he was brought aboard the ship and had the last Omega Key removed from his body. After stealing back his Phase Shifter, he stole the two Omega Keys the Decepticons had and jumped off the ship. When the fortress was created, the final act of the warship was to destroy the Autobot base using its main cannon. It was parked at Darkmount's docking station. Despite Darkmount, the command staff of the Decepticons spent much time of its bridge hunting for Autobots. Smokescreen infiltrated it to find the Forge of Solus Prime. When Darkmount was destroyed, it was relaunched and resumed its function as a mobile headquarters. The built second Omega Lock was attached to the underbelly of the Nemesis and was almost complete when Ratchet was recruited to complete the Synthetic Energon formula. After he did so he tried to escape the warship only for Galvatron, reformatted Megatron, himself to stop him. Ratchet was handed over to Predaking for extermination but managed to turn the beast against the Nemesis crew by convincing him that the Autobots were set up to kill his Predacon clones. During his battle with Galvatron, Predaking was ejected from the ship. No sooner, was that battle against the beast over, that the final one against the Autobots began, putting the ship on red alert. Optimus and Galvatron engaged in their battle, while the Stealth Team fought Thundercracker's armada. Shockwave fought Ratchet for the Omega Lock, Ironhide, Jack and an Apex Armor clad Miko secured the bridge (banishing Soundblaster to the Shadowzone in the process) while the Wreckers killed most of the Vehicons. When Galvatron was killed, Thundercracker, Shockwave and the three (known) surviving Vehicons escaped the ship. The Autobots took the ship to Cybertron using the Omega Lock to restore the planet and parking the ship above the Well of Allsparks. Predaking, who had clung on unnoticed by anyone, flew off to live somewhere on his restored planet. As the Autobots began restoring Cybertron and hunting down Shockwave and Thundercracker, Bumblebee was made the captain (and sole crew member) of the Autobots' captured Nemesis. He kept it above Iacon and spent his time interrogating prisoners. He was unable, however, to use its tracking system to locate Thundercracker and Shockwave. In an attempt at re-taking the warship, Thundercracker and Knock Out's experiment to create an army of super-soldiers backfired spectacularly when Autobot X was turned into a Terrorcon that drained Energon from a victim. The ensuing battle spread all over the warship, and resulted in Airachnid being freed from her stasis pod and Autobot X being trapped in the same pod. The ship was used in the battle against the revived Galvatron. Bulkhead piloted it to the asteroid belt and unleashed every weapon at the Terrorcon. However, Starscream's clone's spark entered the ship, taking control of it. He forced the Bee Team to return Earth with the relics and the Decepticon prisoners. Starscream 2 took the ship to New Cybertron and attacked the Decepticons. Despite this, Galvatron used the Requiem Blaster to shoot his old ship down, sending it to a crash landing. It landed, now charred and useless. The spirit of Starscream 2 was released from the wreckage and he laughed, feeling reborn, as his spirit vanished into the air. Category:Decepticon starships